


oh my love (don't fade away)

by cerberus_angel



Series: a man learns who is there for him (when the glitter fades and the walls won't hold) [1]
Category: Gangs of London (TV)
Genre: Alex is a good right hand man/gets shit done, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Dad!Sean, F/M, Finn Wallace's A+ Parenting, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Recovered!Billy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerberus_angel/pseuds/cerberus_angel
Summary: “I only ever thought there were two kinds of loves: the kind you would kill for and the kind you would die for. But you, my darling, you were the kind of love I would live for.” - Nathaniel Orion G.K.It's been four years since Sean miraculously survived a bullet to the face and took back the throne with Alex as his right hand man. A king with strings attached, but the kingdom they now governed was no longer sand and lies. Many things had changed and yet so much remained the same. The world he was born into is still violent as ever. With a possible threat in the horizon, Sean is reminded that he may be one of the most powerful men in London, but he has more to lose now than he ever did before.
Relationships: Alex Dumani & Billy Wallace, Sean Wallace & Alex Dumani, Sean Wallace & Billy Wallace, Sean Wallace/OC
Series: a man learns who is there for him (when the glitter fades and the walls won't hold) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154360
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	oh my love (don't fade away)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peakywitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peakywitch/gifts).



> This goes out to peakywitch, who wanted to read a fluffy Dad!Sean piece. I’m also a sucker for Sean Wallace and he deserves some softness in his life. So… like I said this was supposed to be fluff piece, but angst came knocking and made its home here. -_-; That’s not to say it will have a sad ending, I plan on this at least having a hopeful ending. With that stated, I apologize for the OCness. 
> 
> Please be aware that this takes place about four years after a canon divergence fic (in which Sean survives the season one finale) that I am currently working on so there are OCs that will be mentioned/play a role in this fic.
> 
> Title of the fic is from Mumford & Sons' Reminder. Title of the chapter is from Staind's Zoe Jane. I was listening to both of these tracks on repeat while writing this chapter. It only seems fitting to use their lyrics for titles.

“Where is he?” Alex asked worried the moment Billy opened the door. Sean had called him less than half an hour ago informing him that he needed to come see him. He didn’t give Alex a chance to respond before ending the call. The panic in Sean’s voice had him grabbing his keys and the closest jacket at hand. He didn’t even bother to dress up before rushing out of his apartment dreading the worst.

“He’s hopeless.” Billy grinned highly amused and motioned him in.

Alex quirked an eyebrow as he stepped into the home and closed the door behind him. “What is going on?”

“Sean wanted to do something nice for Rosie.” Billy stated as he lead the way. “Which means he volunteered to look after Olie.”

“He volunteered?” Alex looked at him in disbelief. He knew Sean refused to stay by himself with the baby unless there was someone else with him that he could usually pass the little one to when she got fussy.

“Said something about Rosie being very exhausted and has hardly had any time to sleep even with Angelica and our mother helping her with the baby some days.”

Alex remembered seeing Rosalinda about three days ago. He recalled how exhausted she was and how she curled up beside Sean on the couch after putting Olivia to sleep. He had been tempted to offer her his help and had planned to do so, but she fell asleep while they discussed business. In the middle of discussing whose dirty money they will need to laundry after they finish constructing the current tower they were working on, they were interrupted by slight snoring. The sound had confused him for a moment until he saw Sean smirking.

_“I live with a pug.”_

_Alex bit back a snort of laughter. “Don’t let her hear you stay that. She will end you.”_

_“I don’t doubt it.” Sean glanced at his fiancée. “But I suspect she will miss me too much if she ever did.”_

In that moment Alex envied Sean the certainty that he had. He knew without a doubt that Rosalinda loved him and he allowed himself to let her in by building a home together and having a family.

“It’s been very hectic.”

“Why are you so amused?”

“Because it is not every day you see Sean like this.” Billy grinned as he pulled out his phone. “I even took some photos. I can send them to you if you want.”

“No wonder he’s stressed. You’re not helping.”

“I’ll have you know I tried to tell him how to hold Olie, but he wouldn’t listen.” Billy frowned. He knew a few things about babies. Shanon taught him how to hold Danny as a baby. Jacqueline taught him how to change a nappy once Laoise was born. Rosalinda showed him how to feed Olivia and explained the importance of making sure she pass wind after drinking her formula. “I did try to help.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Alex placed his hand on Billy’s shoulder and gave it a slight comfort squeeze. “You know how Sean is when it comes to Olivia.”

“He can be very stubborn.” Which was an understatement. Sean may not be very hands on when it comes to Olivia, but there was no doubt that he made sure his daughter did not have a need or want unmet. Billy almost felt sorry for the poor soul that ever dared to make Olivia cross.

The door to Sean’s office was open so neither knocked as they stepped in. They were greeted by the sight of the man swaying with a three-month-old baby in his arms. His movement was uncertain. The baby in his arms was sniveling as if she had just got done crying her eyes out. She rubbed her face on his shoulder and laid her head on his shoulder with her face turned away from her father.

Alex could see how red the girl’s eyes were and even through the tears had been wiped from her cheeks there was a still a red hue on her face. His gaze met hers and the baby released a pitiful wail. For a moment he thought she was beginning to cry again. But after the sound left her mouth she rubbed her face against Sean’s shoulder again and lifted her head to look at her father.

“I apologized.” Sean looked at his daughter helplessly as her face scrunched up again and she let out a groan. The look she was giving him could be equivalent to glare.

“If you look at the bright side,” Billy stepped further into the room and took a seat on the couch he was previously occupying, “she stopped crying and is only complaining.”

“What happened?” Alex asked curiously. It was the first time he witnessed Olivia in such a state. Usually she was a happy baby that would look at everything wide eyed and smile at almost everything. The few times he witnessed her get fussy Rosalinda, Marian or Angelica were quick to deal with her so he never witnessed her get to a full on breakdown.

“You’re finally here.” Sean sighed in relief as he walked up to Alex. “Can you hold her for a bit? I need to change my shirt.”

It was then Alex noticed that Sean’s shirt was stained with snot and white dried stains. “Sure.” He reached for the baby and held her close to his chest when she whimpered. She rested her head against his shoulder and let out another groan of complaint. He waited for Sean to leave the room before turning to Billy. “What happened?”

“A lot.” Billy chuckled and motioned for Alex to take a seat beside him on the couch. The moment Alex sat down Olivia let out a wail and he quickly got up and began to lightly bounce her in his arms. When that didn’t settle her, he began to pace back and forth until she calmed down again. “It’s definitely gonna be a while before she’s happy again.” Billy blew her a kiss. “Make sure to give your father hell.”

“Billy.” Alex shook his head at him.

“He deserves it. If he listened to me we wouldn’t be in this situation and Olie wouldn’t have gone through the trauma she did.”

“Trauma?”

“The baby soiled her nappy shortly after finishing her bottle, so Sean was not able to make her pass wind. He then took too long with changing her nappy, which made her begin to cry.” Billy stuck out his tongue playfully to Olivia when she looked at him. She let out a ‘coo’ in response. He was absolutely smitten with her. “We were finally able to her calm down, but she ended up getting sick on Sean’s shirt… that might have been around the time he called you to come over.”

“You could have at least held Olivia, while he’d gone to get a clean shirt.”

“He didn’t want my help when he was feeding Olie or changing her nappy.” Billy shrugged. “I only help when I am wanted.” Alex stopped pacing and stood in front him. Billy pressed his fingertip against Olivia’s palm and watched as her small fingers wrapped around it. He leaned forward and upward to press a kiss against the back of her hand.

“Are you done telling Alex how much a failure of a father I am?” Sean asked from the doorway reluctant to step in now that he saw Olivia had settled down and was mouthing at Alex’s shirt.

“You’re not a failure.” Alex was quick to reassure.

“You just suck at it, which is not a bad thing.”

“How is it not be a bad thing?” Sean frowned at Billy.

“Oh no…” Billy saw Olivia’s face scrunch up. “Someone’s hungry.” She let out a wail.

“I’ll make her bottle.” Sean motioned to his desk leaving the room again. “Her dummy is there.”

Alex quickly spot it on the table and grabbed it. “Here you go.” He told her gently as he placed it in her mouth. She let out a whimper that tugged at his heart as she sucked on it.  
It didn’t take long for Sean to return with the bottle made and a bib. “Here you go.”

Alex grabbed the bib and began to place in around Olivia’s throat.

“It’s not a bad thing to suck. It just means there is room for improvement.” Billy took the bottle from Sean’s hand. “You just need practice.” He motioned for Alex to pass Olivia back to Sean.

Sean nervously grabbed a hold of his daughter.

“It’s ok.” Alex said reassuringly as he helped Sean adjust Olivia until she was laying across in his arms. He took the dummy from her mouth.

“Here you go.” Billy passed the bottle back to Sean. He stood next to Alex as they watched Sean feed Olivia.

Sean struggled not to show how nervous he was. He had only fed Olivia three times including today. The third time ended up being a total disaster.

“You don’t have to stay standing up. You can sit down.”

“I’d rather stand.” Sean did not feel comfortable moving an inch. His daughter eagerly drank from her bottle as if someone was going to snatch it from her. The thought amused him, like he would ever allow such a thing to happen. Although this was the first time he noticed her eating so quickly. “Is this normal?” He asked when she stopped drinking abruptly and began to groan. Her face became red.

“Yea,” Billy grinned. “She’s breaking wind.”

It was then Sean felt it on his arm.

The look of utter surprise on his face had Alex and Billy laughing.

“Why are you so shocked?” Alex asked between his laughter. “I thought you fed her before.”

“I have, but Rosalinda or mother are the ones who usually finish feeding her.”

His response only made them laugh harder.

After a few moments Olivia stopped groaning and the redness on her face lessened as she began to eagerly drink again.

Alex watched the way Sean became less nervous as he watched Olivia finish her bottle. His stance less tense. His expression was one of slight wonder.

Once she finished it took a few moments for her to stop sucking on the empty bottle and Sean was able to pull it out of her mouth carefully. He used the bib to gently wipe the formula that had spilled from her lips as she ate. She ‘agoo’ at him and Sean felt a warmth feeling that only a selective few people could ever invoke from him. Her lips curved into a smile as she blinked at him and he knew that he would burn the world if it meant keeping her safe.

It was a strange feeling and one he was not accustomed to. Destroying to protect instead of destroying to conquer.

His father had raised him with the belief that he was born into a certain world, a violent world. A world he can build an empire in and be a king. The price for it was blood and death. Fear equaled respect and love had to be earned not given. Strength came from constantly being pushed. Go further… do things he didn’t think he could do.  


It was while he was fighting for his life did he come to the realization that everything his father taught him was a lie. The principles he set meant nothing and the empire his father made him believe that was promised to him was nothing but ashes and lies.

He could not wrap his mind around how his father forced him to go everything he did and still find him lacking. The thought of Olivia ever having to go through what he did filled him with desperation. A need to lash out against the violent world they were born into until it shattered and kneeled before him. Until there was no shadow of a doubt that it could ever hurt her the way it did him and his family. His vision blurred as he continued to look at his daughter.  


"Sean.” Billy stepped closer to his older brother.

Alex stood frozen as Sean squeezed his eyes and turned his back on them while holding Olivia in his arms.

Billy looked over his shoulder and met Alex’s gaze. Both worried about the sudden change in Sean’s mood.

“Do you want me to call Rosalinda?” Alex asked concerned.

“No.” Sean maneuvered Olivia so her head was resting against his shoulder as he began to pat her back. “She needs her break.” Olivia lifted her head and released an ‘ooh’. Her small hands opening and closing against his shirt. After a moment she placed her head down and rubbed her face against his shoulder before settling down and let out a sigh with her face tucked against the column of his throat.

Alex broke the silence that had settled in the room. “What do you need?”

“For her to be safe.”

* * *

Billy remained silent as he watched Sean place a sleeping Olivia in her crib. They were able to give her a quick bath and change her into a new nappy. She was now dressed in a baby grow suit that had an adorable lion print on it. It seemed very fitting considering the surname of her mother. He had noticed the change in his younger brother ever since he took a call an hour ago, but refrained from commenting on it. He saw through Sean’s smile as he looked at Olivia.

He took note of the way Sean would sometimes stare at Olivia the past hour. It as if he was trying to ingrain the image of her in his mind. A man desperately trying to get in every detail because he was uncertain when he will be able to do so again. A sense of dread settled in the pit of his stomach. “Sean.” He called out to his younger brother gently, nervous about what may come.

Sean took one last look at his daughter sleeping peacefully in her cot before leaving her side with his mind made up. He didn’t glance at Billy as he walked passed him and out of the nursery. “Keep an eye on her.”

* * *

The moment Rosalinda stepped into her home she knew something was not right. There were more men posted to keep guard over her home than usual. When she saw Alex getting ready to leave with a worried expression confirmed her suspicion. “Hey Alex.”

“Welcome back.” Alex said with a hint of relief.

“Is something the matter?” She asked when Alex glanced over his shoulder. “Did something happen?”

“You should have a talk with Sean.” He rubbed his temple feeling a headache coming along. “He is being stubborn.”

“When is he not?” Rosalinda bit back an amused smile knowing exactly how stubborn Sean can be when he had his mind made up. It was hard to change his mind… not impossible, it was just very difficult.

“Whatever he may say, don’t take it to heart.” Alex told her carefully. “If there is anything you need do not hesitate to let me know.”

Rosalinda wordlessly nodded. For Alex to offer his services, it worried her. She stepped further into her home as he left for the night. She stopped by the bottom of the stairs and debated on whether to go the nursery to check if Olivia was there and allow herself more time to mentally prepare herself to face Sean. Although there was a possibility that Olivia was not in nursery and instead was with her father in his office.

She took a deep breath and pushed her shoulders back with her head held high as she made her way to Sean’s office. The door was slightly open. She knock on the door to announce her presence.

“Come in.”

Rosalinda pushed it open to see Sean’s back. as he looked out the window to the night sky. His arms lay by his side. “I’m home.” She stated as she closed the door behind her and stepped further into the room until only the desk remained between them. She knew by how rigid he held himself he did not want to be touched. “Is Olivia sleeping?”

“Yes.” He looked over his shoulder and met her gaze. “Billy is keeping an eye on her.”

Dread pooled in the pit of Rosalinda’s stomach as she continued to hold Sean’s distant and hardened gaze.

“There is something that we need to discuss.”

“I understand.” It was a look that she hadn’t seen in a long time. She knew she was not going to like what he had to say and she knew she will not be able to change his mind. She has known him long enough to know that if she tried to argue with his decision now he will not listen and instead lash out by pushing her further away. “But is it something that can wait until I greet our daughter and change into something comfortable?”

“No.” He turned around to fully face her. “This will be quick. I only need to you to listen and comply. That is all.”

She quirked an eyebrow as she placed her right hand on her hip and leaned her weight onto right leg. Her entire stance wordlessly gave off an unimpressed vibe.

“I am sending you and Olivia away. Somewhere far from here. I have asked Alex to transfer funds for you both to an untraceable account. You will not need or want for anything.”

“Did something happen?”

“You have this week to pack whatever is necessary to make your move.”

A bitter laugh slipped passed her lips. “If that is what you want.”

“Want does not factor in this decision only a need.”

“No seas idiota.” She hissed through clenched teeth. The anger in her eyes burned through the coldness in his.

“Did you call me an idiot?” The calm façade cracking as he stepped around the desk to stand toe to toe with her. “I dare you to call me that again.” His piercing blue eyes desperately searched hers, wanting her to react so he could justify the distance he was forcing between them.

“¿No crees que he pensado en nuestra hija?” She asked wounded. Did he believe that she had not thought about their daughter’s safety?

His brow furrowed at her question. He knew more than anyone that Rosalinda always thought of their daughter first. She did not like resorting to violence and it was rare whenever they actually reached an accord when it came to punishment, but the one thing they did agree on was that they would burn this world down if anything ever happened to Olivia.

“Don't you think I have thought about her safety, about her life or what her future will be?”

Sean could not look away from her hurt expression that had echoed with disappointment. He felt a pull toward her with the knowledge that he fucked up again and ached with a want to fix it, but he didn’t know how to begin.

“My love for you does not blind me for my love for our daughter. If I thought for a moment that her being near you was a threat to her then I would have left the moment that I found out I was pregnant.” Her hands grasped his face as she pressed her forehead against his. “She is the best of both of us. I would die before I let any harm come to her.” Her thumb stroked the raised skin on his left cheek where the bullet had pierced four years ago.

He grabbed her wrists as if to ground himself. He envied the way she was able to express herself so openly.

“When you find out the reason I never left, I hope it’s not too late.” They returned to the heart of the matter. “If I leave this home with Olivia… I… we will not come back to you.” She vowed to him with a bittersweet smile.

He remained silent forcing himself not to be pulled further into her orbit. “So be it.” He pulled her hands away from his face and forced himself to let go. For a moment the smile wilted from her lips before she composed her expression to one of forced acceptance.

“If that is what you want.” She took a step back from him and pivoted.

It was on the tip of his tongue to remind her that it was not what he wanted. It was something he needed. His wants conflicted with his needs. In the end he will always let his need win because he remembered what it was like to only follow his wants and it was a path that led him to being shot in the face. His want for vengeance for a man who threw him and everyone he ever cared about to the wolves.

His hands curled into fists as he watched her walk away. The distance between them growing with every step. The door closing behind her marked the end of sweetest dream he ever allowed himself to be part of.

* * *

“Hey.” Rosalinda greeted softly as she stood in the doorway of the nursery watching Billy sway side to side as he held a sleeping Olivia in his arms.

Billy stopped swaying as he met her gaze. There was so much he wanted to ask her, but he was aware that right now was not the moment, not when she leaned against the doorway looking tired. “Did shopping with the grandmothers wear you out?”

She chuckled as she stepped into the room. “I had to keep them from buying every outfit they saw for Olivia. Unfortunately, Jaks was not so lucky.”

“Did Laoise end up with a whole new wardrobe?”

Rosalinda nodded as she caressed Olivia head and then pressed a kiss against her cheek. “How was she?”

“All things considered she behaved pretty well.”

She quirked an eyebrow wordlessly telling him to elaborate.

“Just a few mishaps that were quickly rectified.”

“He called you and Alex for back up?”

“Well Tomas was the one who told me that Sean had volunteered to look after Olivia.”

“And you just had to come see.” She grinned at him knowingly.

“Of course.” He grinned back. “Sean ended up calling Alex for back up.”

“I’m glad to hear that he had help.” She went on her tip toes and pressed a kiss against Billy’s temple. “Thank you.”

“You know I will always look after Olie.” Billy blushed lightly under the open affection that was given willingly and unapologetic. “You wanna hold her?”

Rosalinda nodded without hesitation. Once Olivia was in her arms, she kissed her forehead. Having her daughter in her arms gave her strength to face what was to come.

“What did he say?” Billy asked breaking the silence that settled between them.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb with me.” He said through gritted teeth. “I’m not a child.”

“I’m well aware.” She glanced up at him when he sighed. “I don’t want you to worry if you don’t see me or Olivia for a while.”

“What?” He frowned. “Are you leaving?”

“Yes.”

Billy had to fight back the urge to shout as he asked, “Why?”

“Sean wants Olivia and me to be safe.”

“So he’s sending you away…?”

She nodded.

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Billy shook his head. His brother knew that the family needed to stay together to stay strong. “Did something happen?”

“I’m not sure.” Rosalinda told him honestly. “He hasn’t said much to me about the business since late into my pregnancy with Olivia.”

“I’ll talk to him.”

“Don’t.”

Billy looked at her surprised.

Even if something had happened with the family business, Rosalinda knew Sean well enough to know that it was more than that. It was personal. It reminded her of when their relationship was starting to become more serious, how it felt like they would take one step forward and then two steps back. Any time they would get closer Sean would pull away abruptly. She walked into love with eyes wide open and had willingly signed up to put with Sean’s baggage.

But now… things were different. They had been since she found out about her pregnancy. Rosalinda could not think about her wants only. They had a daughter. Olivia did not ask to be born into their world. Her daughter did not sign up to put up with her father’s issues. She will not subject Olivia to that.

“What are you planning?”

“I need to think about my daughter.” She said it simply even though she knew a part of her heart will break. Half a whole is what she has condemned herself to being for loving Sean Wallace. “I know enough of Sean to understand why he is doing this, but I can’t allow myself to be pushed away and pulled back in when he comes to his senses. I won’t let Olivia go through that.” She met Billy’s gaze willing him to understand. “I refuse to let my daughter think for a moment that she is not loved by her father or how it is to feel like she is lacking in some way because her father pushes her away.”

Billy could say nothing except look at the woman before him that was trying hard to stay strong. He watched silently as she placed Olivia back in her cot.

“I know that it may be hard to understand, but I cannot give my daughter any less than what my parents gave me.” Her voice cracked at the end. She pressed a hand against her eyes when she felt the onslaught of tears blur her vision and slid down her face.

Billy did not hesitate to pull her into a hug. His hold on her tightened when he felt her body tremble as if he could stop it and help keep her together.

“I don’t even know why I am crying.” Rosalinda wiped away her tears. “This is not the worse I have gone through.” She huffed in annoyance when more tears slid down her face.

“I’m so tired.”

“It’s ok.” Billy led her to the rocking chair.

“You must be tired too.” She sniffled as she took a seat. “It’s too late for you to drive home.”

He bit back a grin not bothering to argue that he can easily make it back home in under half an hour.

She grabbed his hand and gave it a comfort squeeze. “Stay in the guest room tonight.”

“I will.” Billy squeezed her hand back for a moment before letting go. “Make sure you don’t stay up too late.”

She nodded. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” He turned off the lights as he stepped out the nursery so only the twinkle lights that were strung up around the ceiling glowed. Billy took one last look at Rosalinda to see her watching over Olivia in the dim lights before stepping out.

* * *

Outside the room Billy stood beside his younger brother. A heavy silence hung between them. Neither of them willing to break it. A sigh slipped through Billy’s lips as he walked passed Sean.

“Is there nothing you want to say?” Sean asked his retreating back.

“You’ve made up your mind.” Billy stopped in his tracks. He knew what his brother wanted, but he couldn’t give it to him. He couldn’t support his decision. “Rosie and Olie are good for you.” He swallowed feeling his throat clog with emotion. “They are good for me too.” His hands curled into fists when they shook. “They are family.”

“You’re right.” Sean stated simply as he continued to lean against the wall. He was agreeing to everything Billy just stated because it was the truth, which made what he needed to do infinity harder. He could still remember how it vividly felt when his father was killed. How he was forced to take his place, the chaos he walked into, but above else he remembered feeling like he lost a part of himself. It was a horrible feeling that filled him with anger and desperation. He wanted to get vengeance for his father and perhaps the reason he went after it so recklessly was because he believed that at the end of it he would find the piece of he lost… he never found it.

Billy turned to his younger brother. “Then why send them away?” His gaze desperately searching for answers.

“I need them to be safe.”

“We can keep them safe.”

“Not here. Not now.”

He said it with such conviction that Billy knew now without a doubt it had more to do with the call he took this evening. “What happened?” He asked.

Sean remained silent.

“You want me to support your decision then you need to tell me.”

“I don’t need to tell you anything.”

“You’re right, but I can choose to help you relocate Rosie and Olie somewhere else or I can support Rosie in making sure she cuts all ties with you when she leaves here.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“I have a debt to repay to her.” Billy shrugged. “She helped bring you back to us and she helped with my recovery. I owe her a great deal.”

Sean narrowed his eyes on his older brother. He can’t recall ever feeling the urge to wring his brother’s neck the way he does right now.

Billy was unfazed by his younger brother’s glare. He simply crossed his arms over his chest and waited for him to speak.

“Luan’s wife and daughters were attacked in their own home.”

“Are they…?” Billy couldn’t finish the question. He remembered that Luan had finally gained a good amount of power in London over a year ago when Sean allowed him to join in a partnership with the Wallace and Dumani property investments. The man was planning his retirement from crime.

“I don’t know yet. I had Alex send some our men as reinforcements if necessary. He left to get more information.”

Billy now understood why Alex did not join them after Sean took the call. “You don’t think it was the investors?”

Sean shook his head. “There is no reason for them to target Luan. It might just be a desperate grasp for power. It’s no secret that Luan was going to retire in two years.”

“Even so you can’t be certain.”

“Alex will be meeting with their representative tomorrow.”

“What are you going to do?”

“It depends on what Alex informs tonight.”

Billy nodded trying to wrap his mind around what Sean just told him. It was a lot to take in. It shouldn’t surprise him, but after almost three years of everything going smoothly and the image of Wallace and Dumani looking a lot brighter than it ever was, he almost forgot how horribly chaotic their lives can become in moments. “I’ll keep an eye on Rosie and Olie.”

“I might need your help with getting mom and Jaks relocated as well.”

“I’ll deal with them.” Billy glanced toward the nursery. “You should tell Rosie though.”

Sean remained silent. He thought about it, but then thought better of it. It would be better if Rosalinda and Olivia distanced themselves from him.

“If you don’t, you might end up losing both of them.”

They would be safer in the end.

“You will regret it.”

“I know.”

* * *

Sean stood in his office when he got the call. He didn’t have to look at the screen to know who it was. “Tell me.”

“They’re alive.” Alex said. “The girls are shaken up. Luan and Mirlinda are furious.”

“It’s to be expected.” Sean grinned, at least there was good news.

“Luan sends his gratitude for the extra men.”

“Let him know that I will be paying him a visit tomorrow.”

“I will.”

Sean disconnected the call without a farewell and glanced at his watch out of habit. It was past 10:30 pm. In less than two hours, he knew that Olivia will wake up hungry. He wondered if Rosalinda was still in the nursery with her. There was only one way to find out.

He placed his phone in his pocket and made his way out of his office. Sean took his time going up the stairs. He was reluctant to cross paths with Rosalinda even though he did want to see her. It was strange. After he received a call letting him know about Luan’s home being attacked, a heaviness had settled over him. It was hard to describe, but the feeling wasn’t new. This heaviness was something he was accustomed to, but at some point the load had become bearable. Today, he was reminded the weight of it and didn’t just threaten to crush him, but also those closest to him.

A weariness settled in his bones as he reached the top of the stairs and made his way to the nursery. He tried to snap out of it as he stood in front of the door and resisted the urge to rest his forehead against it. With a deep breath he opened the nursery to see it empty. A frown marred his features as he stepped in and saw the room empty with only the twinkle lights on. He stepped further in to see the cot empty as well.

The breath rushed out of his lungs as panic creeped through his veins and had him almost stumbling out of the nursery.

* * *

Olivia had woken up fussy with a soiled nappy. Rosalinda had changed her and tried rocking her back to sleep, but the little one was not having it. Not even her chupon could calm her. The three-month-old baby didn’t begin to settle until Rosalinda took her to the master bedroom and laid with her in bed, while singing her a lullaby.  


She smiled fondly at her daughter and pressed a kiss against her temple. Rosalinda was not surprised that her daughter fell asleep quickly in bed. Two weeks ago Sean had left for a business trip. He was gone for a week and half and during that time it was easier to have Olivia sleep with her in bed. She was able to get up when Olivia would groaned instead of her almost crying her lungs out because she was hungry or needed a new nappy.

Her little one had gotten used to sleeping next to her, but once Sean returned Rosalinda knew that it was best for all parties involved that Olivia slept in her cot again. It was also why the last three nights it had been a struggle to put Olivia to sleep. Rosalinda was in the process of positioning pillows around Olivia to keep her from rolling on her belly as she slept on the bed when the bedroom door opened abruptly. Her first reaction was to freeze before remembering to grab the handgun Sean had her stash inside the drawer by their bed in case of emergencies.

She took off the safety the moment she turned to aim the gun. Her finger was curled on the trigger ready to pull it when she saw who it was. She wanted to curse at him for frightening her, but instead lowered the gun and put the safety back on. With shaky hands she put the gun away. “What is it?” She asked knowing that Sean did not do things for simply doing them. Something must have caused him to react in such a way. “Sean.” Rosalinda called out to him when he didn’t respond. She turned around worried when he continued to remain silent it was then she took note of the way he looked at Olivia in their bed. “I can move her.”

“No.” The word slipped passed his defenses and left him feeling raw. He had been unfazed by the gun Rosalinda had pointed at him. He only felt relief the moment he caught sight of them. The sight of Olivia sleeping in their bed felt right. The sudden thought that in this very room with both her parents, she was the safest. It was an absurd thought considering the attack on Luan’s family was still in the back of his mind. Perhaps he was more exhausted than he thought.

A part of him simply wanted to crawl in bed and sleep beside Olivia and Rosalinda and forget about what happened for a moment. To simply lay with them… he was not a man who let affection govern his actions, but he knew that his daughter and his fiancée proved to be exceptions time and time again.

His eyes swung to Rosalinda. A sense of longing echoed in his heart and soul and robbed him of his breath. There she stood like a beacon across the room. He like a moth, helplessly drawn to her light. The distance between them lessened until he stood in front of her. He knew that he shouldn’t let himself be this close to her. Especially if he was sending her away. He couldn’t rely on her to help keep him sane, to keep him from falling apart at the seams. His hands curled into fists to keep from reaching for her.

“Stop.” She said as if reading his mind. Her hands came to hold him gently by the face. “Don’t think about it.” She tugged his head down gently as she got on her tip toes and pressed her forehead against his. Her eyes slid closed. “Be with me now.”

His eyes half lidded, refusing to fully close. He was not ready to lose sight of her. She made it so easy to let himself be held by her, to bask in her warmth. It sometimes frightened him how much he craved the affection she bestowed upon him with no hesitation or ulterior motives. She gave him a beautiful daughter. He had no idea something so innocent and soft could exist before meeting her. It fucked with his head the want to be with her and Olivia and the fear of losing them both in a violent manner.

“Sean–“

His lips caught the rest of her words. His hands latched onto her waist and pulled her closer until her body was pressed against his. Before he could lose himself in her, he tore his lips from hers and forced himself to let her go.

Her eyes slid open when she felt him grab her wrists and pulled her hands away from his face.

“I want you.” He told her one of the truths he held close to his heart. “I will always want you and Olivia, but I need you two to be safe.”

This was the closest he has ever let her know that he loved her and Olivia in his own way. Rosalinda nodded and turned away from him. “You are more than welcome to join us.” She stated as she climbed into their bed. “Just turn off the lights.”

Sean didn’t say anything as he made his way to turn them off. In the darkness he was tempted to join them, but he knew that if he did he would not be able to let them go. Without another word, he walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

Rosalinda could still feel the phantom whisper of his lips against hers. She bit her bottom lip until the taste iron was on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to get rid it. The pain momentarily distracted her from the ache that was making its home within her ribcage. Her right hand came to rest on Olivia’s tummy. She focused on her daughter’s breaths and willed herself to be lulled to sleep by them.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope they weren't to distracting. With that said, there will be another chapter to this piece that will delve deeper into what happened with Luan and his family. 
> 
> Translations:  
> No seas idiota. - Don't be an idiot.  
> ¿No crees que he pensado en nuestra hija? - Don't you think I've thought about our daughter?  
> Chupon - Pacifer


End file.
